shame,shameless
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: One night on a full moon Bra Briefs life will change forever ... a love Triangle is bad enough without the facts its your best friend married father and brothers friend since childhood and the children of your fathers rival . Warning Lemon! [BraXGoten] [BraXGohan]


I ride on a train leaving the city well west city . the once beautiful spacious high life was now all to suffocating and i was running away from what i did and what they him and he had done.i watch the beautiful japan senery of monutains and lakes. i was just a sunflower flowing swaying in the wind till i was pick but a men and another and turned into a red rose.

a party well a grown up gathering i thrown at a house i rented i invited everyone from the law firm soccer players basket ball players My brothers exs Vixens who had a taste in sexy clothes My best friends Pan and Marron her mother Videl and husband Gohan his brother Goten lavish cars were vallad and the dresses jewlrey and suits cufflinks watches and lights flashed brightly in the dim room on the floor level you saw desginer shoes tapping agaisnt the wood in the midde you could see hips swaying and manly hands touching all the way to the top of the crowd of peope you saw watched Wrist and ringed fingered hands in the air the party was sexy and grown i sat in the coner with my hair swooped in the front and pinned in a low bun My raven Friend Sat next to me her long shar dark hair contrasting with her deep dark eyes and fair skin next to her the bombshell lose golden waved hair made her quite the prize of every mans eye tonight . The dresses i had a strechy tann dress that went mid thigh my heels were nude and 5, inches pan had a emrald green silk dress a little shorter than mine her heels were black Marron had a white deep V-neck dress that showed her breast quite a bit we were hot. I could feel men starting i could see the lust and angry looks from Gohan and Trunks yet Trunks eyes would dart from angry at me to soft at Pan i smiled at that thought .

after many of the guest left it was my small circle of friends and family we stood and talk at the bar in the messy house

"Haha Trunks Mandy was looking all over for you !" i teased my brother while looking at Pan who had a distastful look on her sharp face

"Ha Trunks your quite the ladys man " Gohan laughed

Trunks blushed i laughed Pan gets up and goes to the restroom after a few seconds i follow i open the luxury bathroom and see Pan at the mirror re-applying her lipstick i raise my eyebrow and laugh "Dude hes been checking you out all night this is your chance " "He had ?" she asked i nodd "Look your father knows your going to my house tonight right ?" Pan nods "Well tell Trunks to fly you home " "What about uncle Goten ?" "Hmmm dont worry ill ask him to help me clean up so you guys can get a head start" she nods we walked out to see Gohan and videl putting on their coats and Trunks grabbing his i clapped"Okay i need help clean up Commitee anyone ?" i asked everyone advoided eye contact "Uncle Goten !" Goten jumped at the sound of pans voice "What !" "Bra needs help " Goten rolled his eyes "Why me ?" Marron laughed and grab his elbow and leaned in close to his ear "Because she needs a big stripping man to help her " she giggled then left he watched her leave Trunks laughed Gohan laughed and coughed "Uhhh Goten !" Videl said Goten blushed "Gohan Stay and help your brother he seems to be pretty wasted " Gohan whined to his wife i rose my hands up to say no no but videl assisted so now it where me and the Son boys watching everyone leave i turned and smile "Okay lets get this party started "

Goten laughed "no " i rolled my eyes we begain cleaning i were wiping tables Goten where cleaning the dance floor and Gohan were washing the dishes Goten sneeze its a little stuffy in here im going to open the window i nod unknowling uncaring goten opened up two huge doors that covered a whole wall as soon as he did a huge wind blew in i could hear dishes drop and feel my nipples tweak and goose bumps rises on my arms we all stopped and stared at the moon i can feel my pulse beating all over my body ringing in my ear i here a thick wind and a slam some how im in the cross that seprate the dining room and living room and Goten is walking to me sowly but dangerously i look down as he look me down a look in his eyes im not sure like or dislike once he gets to me he grabs the back of my head i mian in pain as he un pins my hair drops down in my face and on my shoulder Goten grabs my jaw and begans kisses me im completley frozen and start to kiss baxk a little but i gasp from his wet mouth as i feel a hard erection an my but i tun quiclky to see Gohan behind me rubbing my hips ,but,and back before i can react Goten Grabs my jaw again and kissing me raising down my dress from my shoulder kissing my neck and chest sucking my breast my lips part and im just standing there Gohan rose my dress whuch is now just a belt around my stomach then he roughly rips my underwear off which makes me gasp/moan he picks me up by my waist as Goten carrys me by my elbows to the couch im bent over on my knees and elebows naked my boobs are perky and exposed so is my ass between two men then i feel my flesh being riped into at first one deep long stroke but after a while fast deep short ones my mouth part ed as i scream out helplessly wide open in moans and anagnoy then my mouth is full full fo Goten holding my head in place as he does so my heart feels as if it would burst after a while i got use to the motion Up and down Up and down till Gohan Grunted really loudly and left his seed all over me stcky after that Goten had full controll of me and flipped me on my back and continue to have my mourhtill his seed where all over my mouth and lips breast stomachhair after he fished i picked up a piece of fabric off the flloor wiped myself and ran out this house completley naked i took the skies and felw away


End file.
